In the current multi-node sensor network, the provision and function of the detector is achieved by integrating the customized electronic circuit with embedded software system through hybrid design of the detector and the control module. The traditional sensor control module is often only provided with the function of data transmission or unchangeable data processing mode, in the sensors used in the PET field, for example, the control module is only allowed to send data or to screen the energy windows and time windows; and, in the energy dispersive spectrometer sensors, the control module is only allowed to perform multi-channel energy spectrum analysis. The configuration parameters of the traditional sensor controller, including the voltage, the gain, the threshold and the like, are all pre-pet and unchangeable.
However, with the continuous development of technology, the version of the software to be configured in a sensor network node is constantly updated, and there is thus usually a need to upgrade software of the sensor network node installed at the running spot. Meanwhile, due to the various applications or requirements, the expected data output is usually different, and there is thus also a need for the data processing mode of the control module and the peripheral parameters of the control module itself to be upgraded correspondingly.